Rainbow
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Aya,Omi WAFFy Yaoi. Aya plans to take Omi out but they get stuck on a mission and Omi is wounded.
1. Default Chapter

A fic I wrote for Vamp, someone really special to me.

Rainbow  
by YYY

_If you have someone you love in your heart,  
you will always see Rainbow in your eyes.  
Rainbow Bright_

"It's raining so hard I can hardly see the target." Youji says.

"There!" Aya points to the man the Weiss suppose to finish off. The man is running away.

"I got him!" Omi shoots the target with his crossbow.

"That's the last one. We can all go home now." Youji says.

Ken looks at the sky, "the rain stopped."

"The sun is coming out, too. wow, it's morning already. I can't believe it took us the whole night to carry out the mission." Ken says.

"Let's go." Aya says.

"hey, look around the sun, a rainbow!" Youji says.

"It's just a rainbow. Don't waste your time on something silly like that." Aya says.

"But Aya, Rainbow is Omi's favorite thing in the whole wide world." Ken says.

"It's okay, Ken-kun. It's childish of me to like rainbow anyway. Come on, we have lots of work to do." Omi gets on the car. He feels embarrassed that he likes rainbow. Aya must think he is silly.

Omi has a crush on Aya, and he really wants Aya to think highly of him. He hates to be a silly person in Aya's eyes. After they get back to the store and get changed, Omi says, "I'm going to pick up the flowers at the market."

Omi runs out of the store and starts his motorcycle. "I'm so late." Omi mutters. It's almost 6am, and the market opens at 5am. Omi usually arrives at the market at 5am so he gets all the nice blooms.

"I'm going to get all the left over today." Omi sighs. What a way to start the day! Sleepless night, acting like a fool in the front of Aya, getting left over flowers at the market; on top of that, he will probably have to miss first class at school. Omi doesn't like to miss classes. (It happens a lot because of his job.)

Aya comes out with Omi's school bag. "Aya? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the market with you. I'll bring the flower back here and drop you off at your school on the way." Aya sits down on the bike behind Omi.

"You don't have to! You should go to bed! You didn't sleep last night!!! I can get the flowers back here and…" Omi stops. He feels Aya puts his arms around him and he completely loses his ability to speak.

"Let's go." Aya says as he tightens his arms around Omi's body. Omi blushes and starts the engine. Aya is so close to Omi it makes Omi's heart beats uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I hurt your feeling." Aya suddenly says.

"I beg your pardon?" Omi replies, a little confused.

"I didn't know you like rainbows." Aya says.

"Oh…"

"I will take you to Furasuki waterfall tonight and we can spend tomorrow there." Aya says. It's Friday and Omi doesn't have school tomorrow.

"Furasuki waterfall?" Omi asks.

"You can see 5 rainbows there all the time. If you're lucky you can see 7 rainbows." Aya says.

"There is no need to take me there. You don't like rainbow…" Omi says.

"It's the best place for a date." Aya says.

Omi loses control of his bike and almost runs into the car in front of him. Did Aya say 'DATE"?

"We'll leave at six o'clock tonight and have dinner over there." Aya says. Omi blinks. He mind is still on the same question…Did Aya Say DATE?

"You're passing the market." Aya says. Omi stops his bike and parks at the side of the road. Aya gets off. Omi is still too baffled to move. Aya walks into the market and says, "Work now and think about the Date later."

AYA DID SAY DATE!!!

Omi gets off his bike and runs into the market. Even though Omi is late, there are a lot of nice blooms still. It turns out there weren't many buyers that morning and the flowers are just sitting there. Omi manages to get lots of great flowers on special price.

"20 dozen of roses, 15 dozen of freesias, 13 dozen of fuchsias, 13 dozen of Iris…" Omi picks up all the flowers. Aya watches in amazement as Omi somehow manages to fits all the flowers at the back of the bike.

"Are you sure we need that many flowers?" Aya asks as he starts the bike. Omi gets on behind Aya.

"It's really good price. Don't worry. We'll sell all these by the end of the day. I do this every morning; I know what I am doing." Omi chirps happily

This turns out to be a great day! Omi is so happy. He doesn't need to get left over flowers; he gets to school on time…And He Is Going On A DATE With Aya!!!

TBC…


	2. 2

Rainbow II

Ken and Youji walk by Omi's room and see Aya sorting through Omi's drawer. "Aya, what are you doing here?" Ken asks.

"I'm taking Omi to Furasuki waterfall for the weekend." Aya says as he picks some clothes out and put them into his bag.

"Furasuki waterfall? Isn't that a romantic getaway for lovers?" Youji asks.

Aya looks at Youji.

"Oh…" Youji blinks.

"Take care of the store while I'm gone." Aya says as he closes his bag and walks out of Omi's room.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just enjoy yourself." Ken replies.

Omi runs into the store and says, "I'm home. Sorry I'm late. There was a lot of work at school."

"It's okay. Let's go." Aya says. He opens the door sees Manx standing there.

"I thought we don't have any mission this weekend." Aya says to Manx.

"Aya, take Omi and go. We can take care of the mission." Youji says.

"I want to stay. I don't want to miss the mission." Omi says. Omi is looking forward to the date, and he is very disappointed that a mission; but he can't go while Ken and Youjirisk their lives.

"I'll take you to the waterfall after we're done with the mission." Aya says to Omi.

Omi's heart lights up again, "thank you, Aya! You're the best!!!"

The mission goes well. The Weiss manages to finish off the target quickly. Aya takes care of the last targets and says, "Let's get out of here."

Aya sees a bomb at the corner of his eyes. The bomb is going to blow soon. "Run!" Aya shouts to the others. Youji and Ken run out of the room. Omi is about to run out when Aya steps on a crack and falls.

Aya's foot is stuck in the crack and he can't get away. Omi runs back and tries to get Aya's foot out. "Get away! it's not gonna come out!" Aya shouts. Omi know he can't get Aya out. So he goes for the bomb.

"Stop! That's too dangerous!" Aya shouts. Omi picks up the bomb and throws it out the window as far away as he can. The bomb explodes, and it's momentum makes Omi goes airborne. The small boy hits the wall at high speed and falls on the ground.

"Bombay!" Aya shouts. Omi doesn't answer.

Youji and Ken keep running when the bomb explodes. Ken turns around and shouts, "Bombay and Abyssinian aren't behind us!"

"What?"Youji turns around and sees an empty hallway. "Damn!"

Youji and Ken run back to the room and see Aya trying to get his foot unstuck from the crack on the floor. They run up to help Aya.

"Go check on Bombay!" Aya shouts. Youji and Ken see Omi on the floor. They run up and check the boy.

"He is alive. He is just unconscious." Youji says. Aya lets out a breath of relief.

Omi wakes up in his bed and moans in pain. His whole body hurts terribly. He opens his eyes and sees Ken next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Is Aya okay?" Omi asks concerned.

Ken nods, "Aya was out of harm's way. You got hurt really bad though. Aya was upset you got wounded so badly."

Aya comes in with food for Omi. Ken stands up and whispers, "Omi, Aya was very worried. He really cared about you."

Omi blushes and looks at Aya. Ken walks out of the door and says, "Aya, I'm going to take care of the shop."

Ken leaves. Omi says, "sorry, Aya, I can't go and watch the rainbows."

Aya doesn't say anything. He takes out a wind charm made with strings of crystals and hangs it over the window. The crystals reflect the sunlight and turn it into rainbows. Omi's eyes light up as hundred of colourful rainbows fill his room.

Omi can't go see the rainbows, so Aya brings the rainbows to him. The young boy sobs lightly, "thank you, Aya! This is beautiful!" Aya walks up to Omi and whips his tears away.

Aya blushes Omi's hair away and kisses the small boy on the forehead. He then kisses Omi's small, cute nose. Omi's body trembles lightly. Aya lifts Omi's chin with his finger and plants a light kiss on Omi's lips. Omi's heart races a thousand miles and he doesn't even know what to think.

The light kiss soon becomes heated and passionate. Omi never imagine a kiss can be like this. He feels as if he is walking on clouds and all the pain on his body seems to disappear.

Aya breaks the kiss after what feels like eternity.Omi sits there dazed and stare at Aya with his big and innocent eyes..

"Eat so you get better soon, I'm still waiting for the date." Aya says as he gives Omi some food.

"Date..." Omi blushes lightly and starts eating.

Owari


End file.
